A High School Love Story
by freelance-whaleses
Summary: after many years of being bullied kurt, senior, is finally starting a good life. blaine, his new found love interest, has now let kurt live with him and his mom proceeding their newly found relationship.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: WHAM! All his emotions hit him at once, but he didn't care. He let all the sadness and anger flow through him as he stared down at the fresh and clean pages of his new book. The tears fell thick and heavy into his glasses as he felt the accusing eyes of his piers glaring ay him. What had he don't wrong? There were at least four other boys like him. What made him to different?

At that very moment, one of the four gentlemen came to comfort him. "I know it's hard, but it will get better." Blaine spoke in a whisper almost inaudible. He was very handsome with his dark brown hair and rich chocolate eyes that were almost always filled the most honest kindness and admiration.

"Don't you mean how can it get any worse?" Kurt asked harshly. He hadn't meant to sound so curt, but he couldn't help it. Today alone he was shoved into him locker, punched repeatedly in the gut, and called a fag so many times he lost count. "All I did was come out. Why do they have to be this terrible?"

His voice ached for an answer with good news hidden between the lines. Blaine seemed to sense this and tried to answer in a way he knew would make Kurt feel at least a little bit better. "I just think they weren't ready for it yet. To be honest with you, these thing happen a lot; you and I both know that."

Kurt knew that the words were true but he didn't want to believe them. Yes, he had read the stories, but never did he think that it would happen to him.

Their whispered conversation was interrupted by Kurofsky, who came over only to call them both homos and give them an appointment with the dumpster behind Kate Middleton.

As Kerensky left, a new stream of tears raced their way down Kurt's face as he lifted his chin. Blaine slipped something into his hand but Kurt was blinded by anger to see what it was just yet. Instead, he gathered himself up and walked out to his locker to pack up as the bell had just rung.

The thoughts that ran through Kurt's head as he angrily shoved his things into his bag were miserable. Why didn't he just kill himself to end it all was a frequently asked question always to be answered with the same statement- then there would be no more Blaine. They both liked each other, but being a gay couple at Kate Middleton, it was hard. Instead, they satisfied themselves with just being close friends, playing feeble games of baseball and littering Kurt's bedroom floor with playboy magazines that were always left untouched.

The magazines were probably unnecessary, but they were the only way to ensure that Kurt's dad wouldn't kick him out. But now that he has come out, it was only a matter of time before things at school spread to Mr. Arroyo and his dad find out. Then where would he go? Blaine's mom would surly let him stay with them, now that her husband was out of the picture.

Nancy Anderson had filled a divorce on her husband Bill when he lashed out at Blaine when he learned that he was gay. She seemed happier now that he was out of the house. That would sometimes leave Paton to lie on his bed and wonder if Bob beat Nancy too.

Kurt drove home in a fury of sadness and confusion. Why was it always him; Always the one to be neglected. Even at home his father never trusted him anymore. The kindness and love that used to look at him was replaced by a cold disappointment many years ago.

When he got home he ran into his bathroom, slammed the door shut with so much force the mirror shook, and slumped to the floor. When he finally collected himself, he raised himself off the floor to look at his face in the mirror at his pale face. He looked himself in the eyes. The pale blue eyes were blood-shot and puffy from crying. Normally his eyes were the only things on his face that he liked, but the wind and rain had forced his light blonde hair into intricate swirls and tangles that to Blain would have looked sexy.

That triggered the memory in Kurt's mind of Blaine putting something into his hand. Kurt reached into his pocket to pull out a slightly damp and crumpled piece of paper.

Meet me and the Lima Bean, we need to talk about something. Meet me there at 4:45

– Blaine.


	2. New Information

What was this about; Maybe Blaine as actually going to come out. Kurt couldn't wait any longer; anyways it was almost 4:45.

When he got to the coffee house he ordered a vanilla latte for Blaine and a peppermint mocha for himself. Once he picked up the steaming liquid he walked over to their usual table to find Blaine sitting stiffly with a stack of papers and three empty green teas in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth. What he had said it startled Kurt; it was so full of passion he wanted to get down on his knees and kiss him. But he held himself together and offered Blaine his latte and sat down across from him.

He looked extraordinarily handsome. His soft cheeks were flushed from cold making Paton think that he had walked here; that would explain the leather gloves placed neatly on top of his favorite blue and red scarf. The wind and rain had done something interesting to his hair; the curly mess that usually flopped over his head was lying almost flat against his face. It looked really hot.

Although he was slightly turned on, he was worried, "I'm fine; but did you walk here from school?" he needed to know because if he did, then what Blaine needed to tell him was very important.

"I didn't. I went to the library first so that I could print out this." He gestured to the pile of papers. "I have been doing some research over the past couple of months on all boy schools. Most of them have an extremely low bullying rate. We have been talking about asking to transfer to one of the all boy private schools for some time, and today, seeing you that miserable made me realize that this actually needs to happen."

"My dad would never let me. He would guess instantly that it for my safety. He would figure out that I've come out."

"Well, you turn 18 in a couple of days and my mom will always let you stay with us. Plus, it's only the first couple weeks of school, so I wouldn't be a complete waste." He did have a point, once he turned 18, he would have to do what his father said anymore. He could live with Blaine and Nancy, and go to an all boys' school. Kurt's mind was winding with so many thoughts it hurt but he wanted to stay with Blaine until they had figured out what school that they would go to.

" I have been looking at this one school in particular for a while. My mom and I have called and asked what the gay population was and they said that it was too much to count. They also have a glee club! It's like the choir but you don't just sing songs about Jesus." He said with a smile.

The next thing happened so quickly that Kurt couldn't register it until he got home. Blaine reached across the table and snatched Kurt's hand in his own. He looked him in the eye and said something that Kurt will never forget, "you have gone through so much and I really care about you, it breaks me to see you so sad all the time. I really think we should to and have a discussion with the principle of Dalton Academy and see when we can enroll."

Kurt knew it was the right thing to do so he said that he would consider it although he already knew his answer. Of course he would go to Dalton! It sounded wonderful and maybe then they could finally start the relationship they have been longing to have.

Kurt drove Blaine home as Roxy music played in the background. As their favorite song came on they turned up the music and sang their hearts out. They sounded fantastic! They would totally fit in at Dalton.

As he dropped Blaine off at his house, saying goodbye with a drawn out hug, he knew that every thing would be okay. Tomorrow was his birthday and Blaine had promised to get him something very special, and tomorrow would be that day that he told Blaine he would go to Dalton Academy and ask for the date that they could apply. Yes, everything would be fine.


	3. New Home

When he woke up on the 8th of November he found that Blaine had texted the all to traditional "Happy Birthday" text, but it didn't matter, it still made him happy. Driving to school was even fun because of the Roxy music that Blaine left in the car from yesterday afternoon.

When he got to school he found Blaine instantly, he was holding a small box that was beautifully decorated with what looked like cut up pieces of scarves, his favorite ascessory. When he opened the box he was disappointed to see that it was only blue and red tie. "It may not seem like much, but that is the first thing for the Dalton uniform. My mom went in yesterday and got us registered, our first day is tomorrow"

Kurt didn't care that everybody was staring; he tackled Blaine into the most meaningful hug he could give. Nothing could beat the feelings that he had now.

"But the second part of your gift will be at your house today after school at 4p.m. so make sure that you are there or you may just miss it."

Just the was that he said this made Kurt feel so happy and anxious at the same time, he couldn't wait to go home!

The school day passed by like molasses in the middle of winter, but when he got home at 3, the time seemed to pass by at a glacial pace. He tried reading his favorite book, Pride and Predjous, but it wouldn't help. He tried listening to Roxy music but not even that would help.

It was only 3:50 but Kurt thought he would check to see if it came early. It did.

Blaine was standing outside bundled in a warm jacket; he didn't have any gloves on which Kurt found strange. Blaine seemed to be reading his mid, "I'm not wearing gloves because I want you to feel my skin."

And with that he grabbed Kurt's face in both of his hand and kissed him. Time seemed to stand still and Kurt brought his arms around Blaine's neck. The passion that Blaine could channel through his lips was incredible. His lips! They were so soft, yet coursing with power. They could have stayed their forever if it wasn't for Blaine pulling away, "go pack your things your coming to live with me and my mom, I don't want you to be with your dad because Mr. Arroyo's going to call you dad and tell him that you've transferred tomorrow."

And with that Kurt and Blaine ran upstairs into Kurt's room and packed as many things that they could into the bags and suit cases that they found around Kurt's house. Once they finished packing, Blaine wrote Kurt's father a note saying that he had gone to live with a friend, he was 18 now and he didn't have to live under his roof anymore.

The new couple loaded Kurt's bags into his car, Blaine had again walked to his house, and drove to Blaine's house only stopping at stop signs and light to look at each other lovingly or kissing each other out of sheer happiness and love.

Nancy was lucky enough to be one of the only people in Ohio to have a basement, which became Kurt's new room and living quarters. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let Blaine and Kurt share a room because she had found out about the kiss somehow. That was fine with Kurt though. Yes, he did want to be with his boyfriend, but at least he had somewhere to stay.

The rest of the day went fast and it was already time to get ready for bed. As Kurt showered he couldn't help but smile and sing his favorite Roxy song; tomorrow he was going to Dalton and he could actually say that he was dating Blaine. Everything was fine.


	4. Acceptance

Kurt woke up to the smell of the blueberry pancakes and French vanilla coffee that were waiting for him in the kitchen. He soon realized that he was very hungry, so he quickly dressed for school.

When he got upstairs he found Nancy still in her pajamas, and Blaine dressed in his new blazer; it fit him so nicely. Kurt grabbed a couple pancakes and a cup of coffee and went to sit down next to Blaine. They eat in silence until Kurt realized that he didn't have any of his uniform on, only his regualer everyday clothes. Kurt ran down stairs and was quickly followed by Blaine.

Kurt was wondering if Blaine knew that he would have to change his entire outfit, but he had a feeling that's exactly why Blaine had followed him downstairs. As Kurt took off the layers of clothes that he was wearing Blaine sat quietly on the bed taking in Kurt's body. Once Kurt got to his final layer, his tank top, Blaine had gotten off the bed and grabbed Kurt by the hand. He took him to the bed and lay down on top on Kurt.

He kissed him passionately and lovingly. As Kurt started to strip Blaine's blazer and top off, he felt Blaine's tongue slip into his mouth. Kurt returned the favor.

With some difficulty with buttons, Blaine was shirtless. A few minutes of kissing later, so was Kurt.

Kurt was starting to get hard, but he could feel Blaine's growing erection so he wasn't embarrassed. He found it sexy and started to grind his hips up against Blaine's. A small moan escaped Blaine's lips and he knew that he had found one of Blaine's many good spots causing Blaine to buck his hips begging for more friction. Kurt stopped the slow motion of his hips to gently nibble his way up from the waistline of Blaine's pants to a spot right underneath his shoulder, where he began to create a bruise that Blaine would have for the rest of the week. When the alarm on Blaine's phone dinged, they realized that they had to go to school, so they dressed quickly and clambered into the car. Once thy reached Dalton, they couldn't stop smiling. They walked into the lobby to get their schedule with fingers intertwined and left with their arms around each other

They stopped at their lockers, which were next to each other, to get their books and put some away. After they got all the books that they needed, they realized that they had all their classes together. Nancy must have called ahead. Kurt made a mental note to be extra special nice to her later.

They walked to Warblers rehearsal with their arms around each other just because they could. Once they got to their rehearsal they were astounded with the robust welcome they both got. Once they were done with introductions they were asked to sing a duet and then a song all by themselves. They chose to song Candles by Hey Monday for their duet. Once they finished Candles, it was Blaine's turn to sing. The song he chose to sing was Somewhere Only We Know, Kurt's favorite song. He had a hunch that that was the reason Blaine chose the song. Kurt was up next, but he hadn't thought of what he would sing because he was to busy looking lovingly at Blaine. In the few seconds he had he decided, the figured out that he would sing As If We Never Said Goodbye. It was one of his favorite songs to sing because it showed off his high and low range. Once he finished the Warblers were staring at him in awe.

They asked the couple to leave the room for a moment so that they could talk alone for a minute.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" ask Blaine

"Well, isn't if obvious?" Kurt teased; "they want to give us all the solos" Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend. He was finally able to kiss him without being accused by on lookers. They were interrupted by one Jeff, a fellow Warbler, who beaconed them back inside.

"Well, we have come to the decision that you two will sing Candles at sectionals" Wes announced.

Kurt was astounded by this offer of kindness but not to shocked to say no. Blaine and Kurt agreed to sing Candles just as the bell rang. Blaine intertwined his fingers in Kurt's as they strolled nonchalantly down the hallway to heir next class.

The day passed by in a blur of happiness, only to be slightly clouded by copious amounts of homework.

As they drove home they sang Candles long enough to perfect their harmonies while laughing about their good fortune.

When they got home the continued to practice yet each other's lips almost always distracted them. Finally they could kiss and not be targeted by Karofsky.

Thy were glad they heard the garage open when they did or Kurt wouldn't be aloud to stay with Blaine in fear of a more sexual relationship. Nancy walked into the kitchen, kissed both Kurt and Blaine on the tips of their heads then banished them to their rooms to do homework

"You know that I am going to be more strict now that you two are dating?" she emailed at the two of them.

"Of course we do, mom but that doesn't mean we have to like it." and with that, Blaine practically skipped up the stairs into his room never to be seen again until dinner.

After Kurt had gotten ready for bed and fell asleep he was woken abruptly by a sudden change in weight on one side of his bed.


	5. Christmas Gumble

As they drove home, blaine informed kurt that he would be going out to do some Christmas shopping.

_Oh shit! I haven't gotten blaine anything yet!___Kurt thought in anger as Blaine asked him what he wanted

"oh I don't know!" he said honestly. He really hadent thought of it very much. "I guess all I want is you." He said with a wink.

So after Blaine left in his car, Kurt raced in his way to Rachel's, a friend from the local theater and school, and Mercedes', of the same relation, to the local mall to go shopping for Blaine, Nancy, and, reluctantly, his father.

"oh, do inform us about Blaine?" Rachel asked inquisitively almost as soon as they all calmbered into the car.

"well, he is gorgeous and extremely talented. He also has the most interesting eyes that I still haven't figured out what color to call them. And you know that I am fantastic with colors yet they apparently are un-namable." and he continued to dramatically explain his amazing boyfriend to his friends for the hour-long drive to the near by mall.

He ended up getting his father a set of golf balls and Nancy and lovely bottle of channel 35 and some earrings. Even after the two hours of wandering aimlessly around the mall with Mercedes and Rachel getting gifts for almost everybody they knew, Kurt still couldn't find anything to give Blaine. He had considered getting Blaine a couple bowties and maybe some cologne, but it seemed too impersonal. After the lunch break at the food court, Kurt gave up and told himself he would try again tomorrow.

"so, how's life at Kate Middleton." Kurt asked seriously

"well, they are starting a glee club." Mercades said with an playfully evil smile.

"I guess we will be going up against you in sectionals then." He said with an equally evil smile.

After the questioned kurt for what seemed like hours about sectionals and the Warblers, he turned on some music and they instantly made harmonies and melodies. Oh, how he missed the two of them.

Rachel was an especially beautiful girl with an amazing olive complexion that complimented her hazel eyes perfectly. Her long black hair fell in loose ringlets around her face.

Mercedes was equally as beautiful with skin of the smoothest chocolate and eyes of the same color. Her hair was falling in stick straight sheets around her plump face, "I would rather be pleasantly plump than give up ice cream." Was her constant reply to her weight.

Both the girls had bangs that went across their foreheads, along with a great taste in fashion. It was often Rachel to whom kurt asked fashion advice, and Mercedes was his equal diva at times.

All to soon, he was dropping the ladies off at their houses to find himself alone in his car wondering what to get blaine for Christmas. He has known blaine since he was ten years old so he most of his interests. He loved football and baseball, musicals, vogue, and high fashion.

He had thought of a promise ring, but he didn't want to seem like he was rushing things as they had only been dating for a few weeks now. Okay, he would get him to two bowties and a mix CD of some wonderful songs; very personal.

Kurt came home to wonderful smells of garlic bread and pasta not made by Nancy, but by Blaine. Could his boyfriend be anymore perfect? He didn't think that he could. As soon as blaine registered that kurt was home, he rushed over and gave kurt an all too quick kiss, "hello beautiful." He said with the utmost admiration in his voice.

As blaine made to release kurt he held him there and kissed him longer but not rushed, just enough to show him he loved him. And damn how much he wanted to tell him that.

"I got your present today." Blaine smiled at him

"oh really," kurt laughed, " and your going to tease me with it now are you?"

"Of course." Blaine said as he brushed his lips against kurts before rushing back to the kitchen to check on the pasta. Blaines extremely muscled back ripples as he gingerly picks up to pot containing the pasta and strains it over the sink then prances over to the oven to remove the perfectly seasoned garlic bread.

As blaine bends over kurt can finally take a good long look at his ass. Perfectly formed and svelte, although he wasn't some floozy so he looked away as blaine stood back up and brought the decadent bread over to the table and sat down across from kurt.

They ate in silence, unable to stop filling their mouth's with the delicious food that his all too perfect boyfriend prepared for them.

"my moms going to be late tonight so I figured I should make something nice for us." Blaine answered kurts unasked questioned.

"well, it was fantastic and spontaneous." Kurt said as he flounced around the kitchen island to the sing where he placed his almost clean plate in the sink and drifted dreamily down stairs so ready himself for bed.


	6. Blaine's Gift

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas went by very fast for the couple. It also took Nancy to work for very long periods of time, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone for many hours at a time. In the times that Nancy left them, they began to really learn about each other; well, what they didn't already know.

Blaine loves sports, bowties, and capri pants. He also is in love with Kurt's eyes, chest and butt… go figure. Kurt loves scarves and seeing his boyfriend cheer of a sport that Kurt doesn't know a thing about. He was also deeply obsessed with Blaine's soft curls of hair along with his arms and chest.

Well, they had one thing in common.

On the nights that they found nothing to talk about, they would watch movies or share long, compassionate kisses. Until one day Kurt asked, "why did you pick me?"

"What do you mean?" said Blaine as he traced his finger around Kurt's knuckle.

"Well, ya know! Out of all the other boys at school you chose me. There has to be a reason." Kurt declared

This caused Blaine to think," well, you caught my eye more than the other boys, plus you're far more interesting." He said as he brought his lips up to Kurt's neck and started kissing his way down.

"What's so interesting about me?" Kurt was really trying to pick his brain

"Well," he breathed causing goose bumps to raise in the small section of Kurt's neck, "your deep love for clothes has always interested me, your eyes are so intricate that I could spend a year studying them and still not figure out all the colors in them, and well, my boyfriend is wicked sexy." He said as he stared to suck and bite at Kurt's neck causing him to moan in pleasure.

Kurt didn't care that he would have to wear a scarf for the rest of the month to hide the dark bruise that Blaine was creating on his neck, it was nice to have a little souvenir of Blaine with him at all times.

"Okay, my turn. Why me?" Blaine asked as he finished off his masterpiece.

"Well, I've had my eyes on you for a long time. I had always wanted a man more masculine than me but still interested in some of the same things. One who could really take control and deal with my being a diva. You seem to meet all of that criteria, while exceeding it as well." He said as he bent his head down to kiss Blaine softly.

"Oh really? What have I excelled in?" Blaine said kissing him back a little harder.

"Hm… your eyes are also very interesting, so much so that I can't put on color on them. You have the best body a guy could have asked for, you're gentle, sweet, extremely handsome, and the best kisser that I have ever met." He said rolling on top of Blaine to kiss him lovingly

He really liked kissing his boyfriend. He liked feeling Blaine against him, feeling the gentle yet strong beat of his heart against him own. The way he talked matched the way they kissed, smooth and soft. It was like kissing caramel, yet not so sticky.

"Also your skin is a most desirable color." Kurt smiled into Blaine's lips. His skin was a beautiful olive color that could almost be gold. "And how you talk Italian, super hot." Kurt hummed against Blaine's neck.

"non così caldo come te, tesoro." He said in response.

"Such a turn on." Kurt said sleepily into his bare chest. "What did that even mean my little Italian?"

"Not as hot as you, honey." Blaine smiled back. God his boyfriend was perfect. Just how the simplest thing could make him so happy made him like an extremely sexy puppy. He liked that thought as his hands made to rest on Kurt's bare waist.

They had recently begun to spend a lot of time alone and shirtless. Things would get steamy but never get to the point of needing lube and a condom. But, of course he wanted it too. Just the thought of them having sex was desirable to him.

"Ti amo." Blaine said softly against Kurt's snow-white chest

He was speechless. Even he knew what that meant, all to long ago he had been looking up how to say, "I love you," in different languages.

Kurt leaned up to look Blaine in the eyes, "Te amo anche."

Kurt woke up the next morning still wrapped in Blaine's warms and comforting arms. This beautiful man had told him the he loved him last night! Was anything going to be different?

"Good morning beautiful" Blaine whispered groggily as he noticed that Kurt was awake.

"Merry Christmas, handsome." Was his response.

"Shit man, Christmas came fast this year." Blaine said with a sleepy giggle. It really had crept up on him. It seemed only yesterday that him and Kurt were sharing their first kiss in front of his house. He guessed that was what made it go by so fast, Kurt just being his amazing self.

They snuck up stairs to find many presents under the tree and an unexpected Nancy at the kitchen table

"I knew you were down there the entire time." She said with a smile, "I didn't want to ruin the moment. Kurt, if its okay with Blaine, you can to and sleep with him from now on; and I'm pretty sure that it will be okay.

Nancy was officially the best person in the world.

Kurt sprinted over to her and flung his arms around her neck, "thank you Nancy. Merry Christmas." He really did mean it

"Now boys, go and put some shirts on and meet me back down stairs for coffee, cinnamon buns, and presents." She said with a smile.

Happy to oblige, the two boys interlaced their fingers and practically skipped up stairs. As soon as they got to Blaine's room, he laid Kurt down on his bed and smashed his lips into Kurt's. Finally they didn't need to worry about being caught sleeping together, although it had already became a regular thing.

They both threw on festive shirts, Kurt borrowing on of Blaine's, and rushed back down stair like five year olds. They opened their presents and sent around thank yous like mad. Blaine stealing a kiss of two whenever he opened a present from Kurt.

After the initial opening as over, Blaine announced that he would be taking Kurt ice-skating to give him his special present. Kurt went down to his old room and brought all his stuff into Blaine's room, quickly changes into something warmer and grabbed his present for Blaine and ran out the door to meet in the car.

They reached the ice rink sooner than expected, so Kurt gave Blaine his mix tape and bowties to be thanked with a drawn out and passionate kiss.

"I want to give you yours on the rink." Blaine whispered into his ear.

They walked inside, rented some skates, and took to the rink. They skated around for a while until Blaine brought Kurt to the center of the rink and got down on one knee.


	7. Unexpected Treat

Red crept its way up Kurt's neck reaching up for his cheeks and finishing on his ears as he saw Blaine bending down. Yes, they were madly in love, but they were in high school for Pet's sake!

"Now, you may think I'm crazy"_ I do,_ "but, I just wanted this to be special."

The handsome boy reached into his Marc Jacobs coat, and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. The box itself was a masterpiece, what was inside?

Blaine opened the box to reveal a ring made entirely out of gum wrappers

"Uhm..." Kurt blundered

"It's a promise ring I made. I want to make sure that even after you are out of high school and go off to be amazing, that we will still be together. And I know that log distance relationships almost never work but I know we can do it. We're strong together."

Kurt bent down on his knees and looked the boy in the eye

"I will never not love you. Of course I promise" the cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him softly. He grabbed the fragile ring and placed it on his ring finger then grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him up to kiss him again.

They skated in silence for a little while longer until Kurt questioned Blaine

"Where did you get all those gum wrappers?"

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed your gym chewing addiction." he smiled and skated faster willing Kurt to chase him. He obliged.

Once the older boy caught up he said," slow down! I don't want to fall and scrap my hands. I worked hard on making them this soft."

"You're no fun!" Blaine teased, "and you're right. They are very soft" taking Kurt's hand in his own and bringing it up to kiss each finger softly.

"So, Dalton will be getting a new student when we get back." Blaine announced on the way home. Blaine knew everything about the school. They principal was gay and Blaine had him wrapped around his finger.

"Oh really?" Kurt said half mindedly.

"Yup! His names Sebastian. He from Paris but speaks perfect English and he will be joining the Warblers."

"I'm guessing Wes told you the last bit of information." Kurt teased.

"No. David actually told me." Blaine smiled

Kurt truly enjoyed the playful banter that went between them. He knew one day he would push to hard and have to pull out all the stops to win him back, but until then, he enjoyed it.

Sectionals were coming up so as soon as they got home from skating they called Wes and David to see is they could schedule an impromptu Warbler meeting to talk about incorporating Sebastian into their performance.

"Lets see how he sings before we give him a solo!" Kendrick shouted over the rest of the group's suggestions.

"I agree with Kendrick. Some of us can't sing well enough to be given a solo, me included, so we stay in the background. If he does sound good enough then lets give him raise your glass." Wes replied, "You wouldn't mind, Blaine?"

"Not at all," he said humbly, "anything to make the new guy feel welcome." Kurt made a mental note to remind Blaine that they too were the "new kids" despite the fact; he had already become the new lead vocalist for the Warblers. Although Kurt was slightly jealous, he deserved it. Blaine had a voice like honey and an even handsomer face to match he had to watch out for curious men and unsuspecting girls. He would turn very protective whenever he saw them and slyly wrap his fingers around Blaine's hand to make sure the on lookers didn't get and ideas.

The sound of Wes' voice calling his name brought him back into the conversation

"Kurt, Jeff caught pneumonia so he couldn't be here today. He also can't be at sectionals so we were hoping that you would take _blackbird_?"

"Uhm, sure!" Kurt said in surprise

"We just think your voice would compliment the song beautifully." David declared

"Uh, thank you!" he said in shock. Kurt was going to have to get them both late Christmas presents.

As the warblers left Blaine's house, congratulating Kurt as they did so, Blaine began talking about performance options for _Blackbird _

"I know how to perform you know!" Kurt blurted out after ten minutes of Blaine telling how to look at the audience or how to stand.

It was as if Blaine didn't know him. They had preformed together since they were kids. Kurt even go the lead in most of the youth plays and musicals they did, not Blaine. Now that he had become the "lead vocalist" he thought that he knew more than he did.

"Well, you have never preformed at sectionals before." Blaine spat back in shock.

"Neither have you! Just because the warblers treat you like a god doesn't mean I don't have just as much potential as you do!" he was angry now. Yes, he had a voice like warm chocolate but Kurt's voice floated like a hummingbird poised of a flower.

"I have more experienced with audiences than you do! When my mom left my dad we had nothing, so I tried to raise money by playing my songs in subways or in front on grocery stores." And just like that, Kurt's anger diminished into pity. He had never known this about Blaine. It made him feel lucky that his dad was able to support and care for him after his mom died.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Tears were lining Blaine's eyes. Seeing his courageous and brave boyfriend like this was strange, but a privilege. "I'm sorry I over reacted. It's okay now." Kurt took the younger boy into his arms and began to rock him like a small child after a painful fall

"I'm sorry you had to see me this way," Blaine muttered into Kurt's shirt

"Are you kidding me, after all the times I've cried in front of you and gushed about my feelings when you could have been doing the same. But you kept a calm face and told me everything was going to be okay. You know I love you no matter how you feel." He pulled Blaine up to kiss him. He could feel the need wafting off of his body so he slipped his tongue into Blaine's awaiting mouth to deepen the kiss.

He had gotten hard before, but this was just painful. By this time Blaine had pulled himself onto Kurt's lap and tangled his fingers in his hair, deepening the even further. Blaine's want was so strong he seemed to be shaking. His obvious erection kept bumping into Kurt's chest so he did what was best decision and began stroking at Blaine's length trough his pants.

"K-k-Kurt!" he gasped through his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Kurt in a literal hot mess. "Well that was an unexpected treat." Blaine winked as he climbed off of Kurt. He began to whimper but was cut off by Blaine, "I have sticky skinny jeans plastered to my balls. I am going to change. Since your now sleeping with me, you are welcome to join me." He teased, but Kurt followed him in anticipation of what would happen next. But he did know one thing; Blaine would have to repay him for what he just did one day.


	8. The Phone Call

Sebastion. How could he explain him. Arrogant? Snobby? A bitch? None of those would suffice. He was horrible, and Kurt hated him with a burning passion. His obnoxious CW hair and smirky meerkat face bugged the crap out of him. And if that wasn't enough, he had started to hit on Blaine. Even in front of Kurt causing his face to turn red as cherries. What kind of person would do that? Sebastion was just a pain in the ass and he knew it.

After their initial meeting at a Warblers meeting Seb seemed to be popping up everywhere. At the Lima Bean. At the mall. At the movies. Everywhere!

One time while Kurt and Blaine were at he Lima Bean, Sebastion turned out of no where and began to talk who Blaine about his hair and howich he as attracted to him. God he was annoying. After Blaine left to get coffeeKurt and Seb had a little talk.

"why do you think you can just strut in here and try to take Blaine away from me?" he half screamed.

"oh, touchy. Well I know for a fact that Blaine is too good for you. And one of us has a good luck case of the gay face and it ain't me." he retaliated smoothly.

"how dare you! I practically broke my heart everyday for ten years seeing Blaine and thinking he didn't love me as much as I love him I can't believe you would do something like that." Kurt spat in return.

"well odds are, by the of the school year I'll have Blaine and a scholarship while you'll have khakis, a Lima Bean apron, and that gay face." he said with a smirk.

Before Kurt got to say his witty comment, Blaine sauntered up to the table , "if we want to make it to the movie on time we should leave." Kurt said with an obvious amount of annoyance towards Sebastion. but Blaine thought this was strange. They hadn't planned to see a movie.

"I'm sorry, but he annoys the shit out of me." Kurt finally said after starting the car.

why, whats wrog with him?" Why couldn't Blaine see what Sebastion was doing? It annoyed him enough that Seb seemed to be following him, but even more so that all the flirting was going right over Blaine's head.

"can't you see what he's trying to do?" Kurt furiesly spoke.

"no," he said in confusion,"I don't. Should I?"

"Yes!" Kurt screamed,"he's trying to take you away from me and you aren't even noticing it!"

"why would he try to do that? He's a nice guy and he wants to improve his voice. He's asked me and I am glad to help." God he could be stupid sometimes.

"How can you notice that hes flirting with you?" kurt was starting to get annoyed now. Could the junior really be this naïve?

"am I seeing a hint of jealousy here?" blaine teased. Damn he was good at changing the topic.

"shut up." Kurt smiled as he leaned closer to blaine. Everytime their lips met it seemed like the first time all over again. In fact, everytime they touched it sent off little fireworks in kurts stomach and made him remember how lucky he was to have blaine.

The two boys continued to kiss as kurts hand reached across blaines now exposed stomach to lean down the seat. It seemed to take forever for the seat to slowly lower so that it was almost flat, but the anticipation made the moment even more special. Finally the seat stopped lowering kurt slowly climbed on top of the younger boy so that the gap between their bodies closed.

'_Cause you make me feel,_

_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel like a-_

The inturuption was not welcome, but kurt had to answer it. Stupid phone, "hi, dad!" he said almost to enthusiasticly. "ya… uh hu… okay… sure… okay... yea… love you too… bye. Cockblocked by a phone call…" he muttered to himself as he raised blaines seat and returned to his own.

"did you just say cockbloacked?" blaine giggled

"Yes, yes I did. he wants to have lunch with me… erm, us." He said awkwardly it took a while for blaine to grasp the concept but he got it eventually.

"well, we should go," his nervousness showing through his voice, his dad didn't approve of him being gay either, "you haven't seen him in a while… erm, how did he- did you… mom!" he yelled. "damn, I told her not to tell your dad. I knew he would flip!"

"okay, honey. Calm down, im sure it will be fine. He just said that we wanted to talk to us and um… see if I wanted to come home." He said quietly. He knew blaine would side with his dad because he was a family, friendship, and love kind of guy, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with blaine and get away from the man who made him go to school with black eyes and a limp that his father created.

"oh…" blaine whispered, "come on, lets go. Where are we meeting him?"

"olive garden." Kurt said flatly. His father _deffinatly_ didn't have good taste.

The drive to olive garden was painful and nerve wraking. He was going to see his dad. The one who beat him to tears and yelled at him almost non-stop for years. What was his reaction going to be when he saw blaine? Kurt already knew the answer. He would play nice and make conversation, but he would hold jurt back and tell blaine to start the car so he could tell kurt how he was dishonoring the family and asking how he could make him live knowing that his son was gay.

They pulled into the parking lot with shaking hands, repid heart beats, and shortened breath.

"well. This is it." Kurt said shakily," I love you." He was already crying, but he didn't care.

"I love you too." Blaine said in the same tone as he reached over to kiss kurt. Would this be the last time he would kiss him?

As the walked into Olive Garden the grasped each others hands like life lines as they approached a man with fair hair and the same nose and chin as kurt.

"Hello, boys"


	9. That's Life

The phrase spooked Kurt like a clown at a circus. He hadn't expected his dad to actually be on time. He never was anyway. The look of disappointment shot lasers at Kurt as the memories of him beating him half to death seared his skull and left vivid images in his eyes.

"I have a table for us near the back." Of course it was near the back. Nobody ate there so it saved him the _embarrassment_ of being near his gay son.

"So, uh. How long have you two been, erm, dating?" his father questioned painfully.

"About two month sir." Blaine said all to cheerfully. Well, he was a naturally happy person; he couldn't help it. Kurt would have thought that Blaine having an equally abusive father that he would have been nervous, but that was not the case.

The conversation went on as awkwardly as possible until the food arrived. They ate in silence and left immediately after paying the bill. His father obviously regretting inviting Kurt as much as he regretted accepting the offer. Kurt was always uncomfortable around his father, he felt vulnerable and naked around him, always nervous and flinching at the slightest sounds for the fear of being slapped or punched. Mr. Hummel felt the ongoing erg the scold Kurt; make him pat for his choice in sexuality.

"Well, this has been fun," his sarcasm showing boldly through his smile, "But, I have to get back to work. Blaine, why don't you go and heat up Kurt and yours car. It's getting pretty cold outside." His father said.

Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic glance as he turned and walked to the car. This was the moment he was dreading. The long awaited talk about his _choice_. He kept his hand on his phone for the entire conversation just in case he needed to call Blaine for help.

"I'm disappointed in you Kurt. You ran away from home and went to live with _him_. To top it all off, your fucking dating him Kurt! I cant believe you!" a thick hand collided with the side of Kurt's face and his vision went periodically black. It was back, the monster that haunted his dreams for years, was back and attacking him. A blood-curdling scream just escaped his lips as the hand slammed against his stomach causing him to loose his breath. He instinctively put his hands out in front of him to break his fall, but he was too late. His face smacked the rough pavement with a thud and the crack of bone. A heavy foot crushed his back with the force of a hundred elephants as one last scream escaped his lips. "Faggot." Someone whispered in his ear before his vision went black.

* * *

><p>The smell on vanilla and apples met his nose has he woke up in the scratchy sheets of a hospital bed, nose nuzzled in Blaine's hair. "Hey, you're awake." Said the mass of curls beneath him. How long had be been out?<p>

Kurt tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't work. Numb and swollen, his lips wouldn't move. He tried to sit up but a warm hand pressed gently against his chest.

"Don't sit up, Kurt. You'll damage all the work the doctors just did to put you back together." Blaine smiled

"Wha wor?" oh god, he sounded like he had a seizure.

"Of course," he laughed," you wouldn't remember. After- after you dad, uh, beat you I ran around the corner because I heard you scream and you were there lying on the ground in a little pool of b-blood and you weren't m-moving and I c-called for help I was so sc-scared then they took you to the hosp-p-pital and I wasn't allowed to s-s-see you k-kurt I wasn't s-sure-"

"Blaine, clam down. Your talking like a nonstop windup toy." Finally! Voice and mouth control! "Just tell me what _he_ broke."

"Um, okay. Sorry. He broke, uh, your nose and two ribs." His voice was strained and gravely. Did he sleep at all?

"Thank you, now get some sleep. You're a mess when you don't." he crooned. Blaine stumbled over to the small hospital bed and curled up next to the broken boy; almost instantly, he fell asleep.

The next day he was dismissed from the hospital with pain killers and the order of not to go to school for a week. Disappointed though he was, he couldn't help but be relieved. The Warbler's had been on lock-down for rehearsals for the last month and a half preparing for sectionals that were two months away.

"Mom said that I could stay home with you for the week. All I have to do if go and get our homework." Blaine whispered to him one night. His hear lodged itself in his throat as he looked down and the boy.

"You really don't need to do that Blaine. I'm used to being alone like this, remember?" it was true. He could count the number of times that his father had left him home alone while he was hurt.

"That is exactly why I am staying home for the week. I don't want to you be hurting yourself. School isn't the same without you. I wouldn't be able to focus because all I would be thinking of is you and if something happened while you were trying to, uh, go to the bathroom!"

"Really, Blaine? The bathroom?" he gasped as a pain shot up his sides like hot irons. "But, you're actually going to stay with me aren't you?"

"Yup."

"And there is nothing I can do about it?"

"Nope."

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too." He gently lowered himself down, being careful not to hurt himself, to kiss the smaller boy

_Bang!_ The door open all to quickly and hit the wall leaving a small hole in the wall.

"Whoops! I'm sorry kurt- oh, am I interrupting something?" the girl said blushed heavily. Disappointment flashed across the boy's faces as she slowly walked into the room.

"Not at all Rachel. What do you need?"


	10. Busy Week

Rachel sauntered in the room, completely unaware of the condition that Kurt was in. When she reached the bed, she took the broken boy into a bone-crushing hug that caused him to yelp in pain. "Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"My dad decided to attack me again. I'm fine now, just in a little pain, but that wasn't the reason that you came here was it?" Kurt meant business now, the dramatic teen had interrupted something great, something he wanted to get back to quickly.

"Right, um, well the last time I saw you, which was far too long ago by the way," she added, "I told you that McKinley was starting a glee club and I was won-"

"Rachel, I am not going back there," He told her. It may have sounded harsh, but did she really think that he would go back to that hellhole?

Apparently yes,

"Kurt, we need you. The only people that can actually sing are me, of course, and Mercedes. Your voice will bring us over the top, and we have to win sectionals. Maybe Blaine can join, too. I've never heard you sing but maybe you can sing well."

"Rachel, I'm flattered. But I don't think that Kurt and I are going to come back just to be in your glee club. We were both ridiculed there, and now that we are both out, I don't think that will go over well with Karofsky," Blaine spoke in all honesty. I was like he was reading Kurt's mind and fine tuning it so it didn't sound selfish.

"Please, guys. I have never lost a competition in my life! I can't break that streak now!" the desperation in her voice was astounding, but Kurt new better.

"Listen, if I know you as well as I think I do, then you and your glee club will take it all the way to nationals. If you do win, which you will, I am sure that Blaine and I will consider coming back," Kurt said with a smile. Rachel left after that, wearing a small grin.

"You really meant that?" asked Blaine

"Please, the Warblers have you, awesome dance moves, and the best set list ever. They don't stand a chance," He laughed as he kissed the top of Blaine's head while taking in the smell of vanilla and granny smith apples.

Sectionals week.

The week they had all dreaded and waited for eagerly. Dreaded because this meant that they would be up to ungodly hours of the night rehearsing - and waiting for because this was the week that led up to sectionals, where they perform not only for the judges, but for themselves as well.

Monday, the beginning, the only day of the week they are somewhat sane.

"Okay, so we have three songs and six days to work on them. Which one do you think is the one we have the most trouble on?" asked Wes after violently banging his gavel on the table.

"I don't care that we have mastered the song already, but I just want to hear Kurt and Blaine singing candles again." Blurted Nick while the rest of the Warblers harmonized on a great big "yea!"

Not bothering to get in formation because, as Nick already said, they had mastered it. Kurt's angelic voice rang out over the Warblers

The power lines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

Kurt stared into blaines ever-changing eyes not wanting this moment to end as he waiting for his boyfriend to sing

All the games you played, the promises you made

Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains

His voice sounded as sweet as honey and as rich as molasses. He was so lucky to have such a strong and amazing boyfriend.

'Crunch week' had gone by quickly, but was not wasted. By the end of the six days, they were doing the numbers in their sleep… literally. Many a time had Kurt been awoken by the sound out Blaine prancing around their room singing one of the songs under his breath.

The very last day they had planned to do a huge sleep over with all the Warblers in their rehearsal room. No teachers, and only one rule: what happens at the warbler sleep over stays at the warbler sleep over. And of course everybody was going to follow the rule, right?


End file.
